Rescue Connections
by MasterClass60
Summary: I had to rewrite it. So, it's based a little on XY episode 71 So You're Having A Bad Day. When our heroes are seperated, is it bad or is it really an opportunity for new feelings to rise?


Ok. So, this is a rewrite of the little one shot I did yesterday. I had to delete the original because there was something I wrote that was "against the rules", not meaning it in an offensive way. So, I'll not add it this time, so at least it'll be within the rules. So, let's get to it.

Human/Pokemon thoughts

 _Human/Pokemon dialogue_ Our heroes are on their way to Laverre City. Right now though, they are taking a break in the middle of a field. As they catch up on their dehydration by drinking water, Serena decided to see what her fortune of the day would be. "Let's see. My fortune for today is...huh?! Trouble awaits you?! Yikes"! Braixen tilts her head with confusion as to the sudden action. Luckily, she quickly turned and said,"Don't worry about it. It's just something fun that people do." Braixen smiled before a thought invades her mind. _I wonder if I could see my fortune._ Serena could tell from the expression that her partner wanted to join in too. "Let's see. Since your birthday would be around May...here we go. An act of bravery will uncover a new feeling. Plus, a hidden talent will influence those feelings. That sounds really interesting." Braixen became quite curious as to if her fortune might come true. That theory was about to be tested when Team Rocket came falling out of the sky with a net of fruit in their hands. When Ash picked it up, Jessie was first to shout,"Hey! That belongs to us"! Of course this gets everyone skeptical as to if the berries really did belong to them. Now that was about to change when 3 angry Pangoros come barging in, firing random attacks. Everyone seperated and ran off in different directions. Clemont ran with Bunnelby and Pikachu, Serena ran with Chespin and Frogadier, Hawlucha and Fletchender were with Pancham and Luxray, Bonnie ran off by herself as Ash and Braixen ran together. While everyone carefully began to search, Ash and Braixen searched in a different direction. As they both looked, Braixen ended up tripping over a tree root, falling into a bush. Ash helped pull her out, though they both ended up covered in small twigs and burs. Ash then remarks," We should find somewhere to get these things off us." Braixen looked and gave a small nod before they began walking again. They soon come across a lake where they got the burs out. Braixen was a bit of a challenge since the burs were stuck in her fur. Luckily and without pain, Ash got them out for her. Braixen had a smile as thoughts played with her mind again. _Ash was able to be gentle with removing these prickly things. Though he looks tough, he's a gentleman in real vision. Hm...I care a lot of my appearance yet he still has burs in whatever that is underneath his hat. He's helped me, now it's my turn to help him._

Braixen then pointed to underneath Ash's hat, to whom Ash guessed she was saying that he needed an upgrade. When he looked at his reflection however, he saw the real reason. He sheepishly laughed and then says,"I'll remove them when we find the others." Braixen then gives him a stern look as if to say _No. You will get them out immediately. I don't understand how you go through each day with that black Rattata's nest under that cap._ What happened next was pretty funny in someone else's perspective. Braixen tackled Ash, tickling him in an attempt to get him in a sitting position. Back and forth, they both were in a little wrestling match. Soon, Braixen was on top of him as she smirked as Ash laid helplessly under her. He sighed and admitted defeat as she got off him, allowing him to sit up right. Then, she got him facing the lake as she picked out every last bur that was occupied under Ash's hat. As this went on, thoughts overcame the both of them. With Braixen, she felt a sense of humor yet orderliness. _If Ash cared a little more about his appearance, maybe this could make my job a little easier. Though, it's kind of fun. Plus, for something that looks like a Rattata's nest, it's soft to the touch though._ Ash, on the other hand, felt a little...embarrassed. _Man, first we get seperated and now I have my childhood friend's pokemon going through my head. She actually is doing pretty well and...it's kind of nice actually._ Once Braixen declared him bur free, he got up and placed back his signature cap as they continued searching.

Meanwhile, Clemont was busy with his latest invention that seemed to be working, the Body Detector Mark 3. Frogadier was playing bodyguard for Serena while Chespin played the coward. Fletchender took the air as the other group of pokemon kept searching. Back with Ash and Braixen, they went up a cliff, hoping to get a better view. Suddenly, one of the Pangoros charge in and fire off a hidden power. Braixen intercepted with her own, but the explosion causes her to skid and fall off the cliff. Ash, thinking _I want to save her_ , jumps and dives fast catching her. Luckily, he grabs onto a branch that was hanging, soon letting go as they landed slowly on a patch of geass. Braixen had tears in her eyes, a little scared from the fall. She sobbed into his chest as Ash petted her, hoping it calm her down. Braixen, who soon stopped crying, had about a million things on her mind. _Ash was willing to risk his life for mine. He cares so much about everyone and will literally do anything to help them. Even jump off a cliff to save them. He's so selfless, brave and really kind. What is this feeling I have? I don't want to leave his arms. In them, I feel safe and secure._ Ash looked at the red eyes of Braixen as a caring smile was on his face. _Braixen seems to be calmer now. Her eyes do look very pretty, especially when the sunlight us reflected on them just right. I haven't felt like this ever. It could be that she's really special._ As Ash placed Braixen on her feet again, she didn't want to let go of the hug. Suddenly, her ears twitch as she hears something. Ash looks and spots Fletchender as it dives down, happy to see him again. Ash asks Fletchender to find the others in the air as it took off and they followed.

In a matter of minutes, they catch up and reunite with Hawlucha, Luxray and Pancham. Pancham was extra happy to see that Braixen was ok. They continued searching, soon meeting up with Clemont, Pikachu and Bunnelby. Bonnie followed them though they had to keep a careful eye since Meowth was with them. Soon, they all finally find Serena, Frogadier and Chespin. Serena reunited with her pokemon as Frogadier went with Ash. Soon, the Pangoros charge in again, but luckily, Pancham was able to talk to them, stopping them from attacking. Then, after Jessie and James found Meowth, with the truth about the berries being told, the trio end up being blasted off again. With the berries safely returned, the Pangoros apologize for the misunderstanding and the attacks. As they continued on the path to Laverre City, they all talked about what happened with the separation. Ash was last to talk, though he only told them about the cliff jump, as Braixen held tightly onto his arm. Bonnie remarked on how close they were. Serena looking on, wondering what made them get so close. When they soon made camp and were having dinner, They all talked about what was going to happen when they made it to Laverre City. Braixen ate slowly while looking up at Ash every once in a while. When bedtime rolled around, everyone decided to sleep outside since it was so nice with the stars shining bright. As the nighttime sounds played, everyone fell asleep and were dreaming. Well, almost everyone. Braixen was struggling with falling asleep, contemplating all that happened. She then looks over and sees Ash asleep. She walks over quietly, making sure not to disturb anyone. She smiled as she felt that seeing him sleep has put her in a trance. She gets an idea, thinking it over a minute. _I can't sleep, but I wonder...I mean, I hope he wouldn't mind. It would be for only one night._ She quickle curled up next to him and fell asleep with a small on her face. In the early morning, Ash woke up and saw her asleep. Soon, as her ears twitched, she woke up and saw Ash's smiling face. He quietly remarks,"Slept well"? Braixen nodded while having a flustered exoression. Ash petted her, saying," No need to worry. It was actually enjoyable. Your murmurs were like a soothing lullaby. I'm going to change. I'll be out in a minute."

Braixen waited patiently, looking up at the mid early morning sky with some stars still visible. Soon, Ssh walked out with Pikachu waking up and climbing onto his shoulder. As he says,"Ok, I'm ready," Braixen looked and shook her head, as if to say _No you're not ready._ Ash was confused as Braixen pointed to her head, meaning his. Ash felt a little sheepish as Pikachu could only quietly snicker. Ash says," I appreciate your concern for my look, but I think I'm fine. Really." Braixen could only sigh and shake her head in disbelief as she joined in the morning walk. Ash told her about some of the things he likes about walking early, like the morning air, the water drops glittering on plants, etc. Braixen was in awe by this, especially the harmonious chirping of the Fletchlings. Then, Ash showed her the sunrise as they sat and watched it together. It was beautiful as Braixen watched the beauty of the morning sun. She had so many things on her mind in that moment. _This is absolutely marvelous. I've never seen anything like this before. It's extra special because Ash is here. I still don't know much about this feeling I have, but if it's anything like how Serena feels, then it's good._ She looked at Ash who could only smile back as he petted her behind the ears, her favorite spot. Back at the campsite, Clemont found a note from Ash, telling them about going for a walk with Pikachu and Braixen. Serena read and felt a little hurt since she's been wanting to do that kind of thing with him. Soon, they arrive back in time for breakfast as Ash told them about the sunrise, with Braixen telling the pokemon the same thing. As they went on with their daily events, Braixen was in confusion about the feeling she has had. Pikachu chimes in, saying," Pika Pi Pikachu Pi Pi Pikachu Pika Pi? ( Hey, what's been on your mind since that little incident yesterday ). Braixen says," Braixen Braixen Brai Xen Xen Brai. Braixen Braixen Brai Xen Brai. ( It's that I've been having this weird sensation around Ash. As if I really have faith in him ). Pika Pi Pikachu Pika. ( Well it sounds like you have feelings for him ). Braixen Brai. Brai Braixen Braixen. Braixen Brai Xen Brai?! ( That's it Pikachu. But wait, Serena has feelings for him. What if this makes her hate me )"?! Braixen began to cry a little, not wanting Serena to hate her, just because of her newfound feelings. " Pika Pi. Pikachu Pikachu Pika. Pika Pi Pikachu Pikachu Pika Pi. ( Don't cry. Serena is your best friend and I'm sure just because you like Ash she would hate you ). Braixen Braixen Braixen? Braixen Brai Xen Brai Braixen Xen Brai Braixen. ( But what about Miette? She likes him and she and Serena are cutthroat rivals ). Pi? Pikachu Pika Pi Pika Pi Pikachu. Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Pika Pikachu Pika. ( So? Serena has been there for you since day one. You guys are so close, something like this wouldn't change a thing )." Braixen smiled as she thanked Pikachu for his words of encouragement.

Soon, after battle and showcase practice, everyone stopped for a lunch break. As Ash kept saying about how excited he was for his gym battle, Braixen was quiet while eating. As everyone packed up so they can continue on the path, Braixen still wanted Ash to consider fixing the Rattata's nest under his cap. As Braixen tried to motion that with Ash, he sheepishly said,"It's fine Braixen. I look just as fine as the next trainer." Then, the most unexpected thing happened that would change the phase of time. Braixen groans and says ( yes actually speaks ),"Ash Ketchum, when was the last time you looked in a mirror and actually consider how you looked"? Everyone and all the pokemon turned and gasped in schock as Braixen cupped her mouth with her paws. Tears around her eyes, she ran off, crying before anyone could react. Serena and Ash, worried the most, chase after her, with Clemont and Bonnie watching woth worry and staying behind to watch the pokemon.

Braixen was by a small pond, upset and shakened about what happened. When she saw Ash's reflection in the water, she quickly stood up and looked down with sadness in her embarrasment. Before Ash could say anything, Braixen muttered an ,"I'm sorry." Ash starts saying,"It's ok Brai-," but she then snaps and says,"It's not ok! I mean it's nice I can talk, but it's not ok that I can't say how I feel." Ash was a little confused as Braixen continued. "Ever since yesterday when you've helped me, I've been feeling like I'm safe and protected around you. I asked Pikachu and he says that I have feelings for you. But, I can't really say it because what I'm worried about is that if I embrace these feelings, that I'll be hated by Serena." Serena overheard while standing behind him, who started to understand a little better of why Braixen was feeling the way she was. "You see, and I'm probably going to regret what I'm about to say, but Ash, Serena loves you. She has had a crush since you helped her and has loved you ever since. It's that reason why I can't show how I feel. I know you probably dont understand, but if you've seen how she's acted when Miette's around, it's because of you. Serena loves you and I'm worried that if I like you on that way too, I'll be hated. It hurts me a lot more than it probably hirts Serena or you. I'm sorry." She looks down as she is down on her knees.

Ash was surprised as Serena was schocked as her own tears were forming. Not knowing what to do, she shouts out,"I can tell how you feel." Ash turned as Braixen turned her head and looked down. Serena had her hand under Braixen's chin as she says,"Braixen, I can understand your concerns about how I feel and I'm glad you took them in consideration when it came to your own feelings. But you don't have to fear that. You're my partner and if you feel like that, then it's ok. It's nice to feel something like that. You don't have to worry about me hating you ever. Promise." Braixen looked up and smiled before looking up at Ash. Ash smiled as Pikachu nodded. Braixen hugged her trainer before going to hug Ash. Then Ash says,"Why don't we all head back? Clemont and Bonnie must be worried about us." They both nodded as they all headed back to the packed up campsite. As they soon arrive back, they continue on the path as new feelings have blossomed over the group.

There we go. That's all she wrote. Till next time.


End file.
